Welcome to Whammy's, Loony
by L. M. Lockehart
Summary: Luna Lovegood comes to Whammys. She meets Mello, who believes she completely blarmy, Matt, who thinks Mello's falling for her, and Near, who can't find his legos. Please read/comment? Chapter IV is up. Comments are liked ;D
1. Chapter I

_**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, or anything related, NOR DEATHNOTE, or anything related. Enjoy ;)**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**T**ear glistening silver eyes peered up at the man, who raised his wand to his temple, "AVADA KEDAVRA." Xenophilius Lovegood's arm hung limp by his lifeless body._

_

* * *

_

"**THE DAILY PROPHET**

"**T**hree weeks after the death o**f** his wife, Lariss**a** Lovegood, Xeno**ph**ilius Lovegood committed suicid**e** this Sa**t**u**r**day afterno**on**. The c**a**use of death, being the third unforg**i**vable cur**s**e, shall re**m**ain undefined**.**

"Xenophi**l**ius was the author **o**f the magical tabloid rag, The Qu**i**bbler, and h**a**d worked as **a**n intern for T**h**e Daily Proph**e**t in his you**n**ger years.

"Lovego**o**d left behind his now orphaned daugh**t**er, Luna Love**go**od, ag**e**d 9. According to his wi**ll**, which has b**e**en deciphered, as it **w**as written in "Nar**g**le", some sort **o**f Elfish Lang**u**age, his daughter is **t**o attend a Mugg**l**e orphanage for the gifted.

"The n**a**me of **t**he orph**a**nage has been withheld **d**ue to privacy rea**s**ons.

_Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet."_

* * *

Every little nose in Whammy's was pressed up against the front windows. Only the clicking of a red head's GameBoy could be heard. The red head, and a sulking blonde stayed off in a corner, not seeing the excitement, next to them, an albino silently transformed Megatron into a truck. The younger children, excited about the new arrival, held their breath until their chubby faces turned a slight shade of blue. Then, the eerie silence erupted into a loud clash of violent whispers. Mello, the leather clad thirteen year old blonde, turned up his nose, and sauntered up the stairs, sneaking a peak out the mid-story window at the new addition. She was a girl, with white-blonde hair over a metre long, cascading down on her snowy skin, with a surprised look in her swollen silvery orbs. She had been crying. This was a somewhat normal appearance for the new comers at Whammy's, the tear stained cheeks and a pink nose. But she was different, she was _skipping._

Once L guided the new child inside, the little children lost interest in her, and found L as their new subject of interest. Rodger brought the young girl into his office, and Mello caught a better glimpse at her. She wore mismatched leggings, one a red and green stripes, the left a purple and pink polka dot. Her alabaster face still bore a dreamy, surprised look, and he began to wonder if it was permanent. Her wavy pale locks extended past the edge of her pink skirt, which barely peaked out from her large grey sweater. And a set of _radishes_ dangled from her ears. Mello blinked twice.

Mello, and his red-haired, goggle wearing friend, Matt, sat outside Rodger's office, eavesdropping on the dreamy, distant Irish accent and their care-taker's rough voice's conversation. _Miss Lovegood… have…choose a name…**why…like my name… Luna… I choose Luna…**You cant…nickname…no one…know you… Luna…**why not…**because.. _The rambling conversation lasted quite a bit of time, the chocolate lover smirked to himself, _Luna_.


	2. Chapter II

_Underwater. Drowning. He squirmed as the blade of unconciousness sliced into his soft skin. Oxygen deprived, he started to drift to sleep. A wall of panic hit him, and he started to scream. He became more panicked when no sound came out and water filled his lungs. Tears mixed in with the black, choppy water._

* * *

Mello bolted straight up in his bed. Coughing, he turned over to face Matt, who slept in his Mario Galaxy t-shirt. Having absolutely no sensitivity to his surroundings, he snored on. Mello crawled out of his bed, the waist-band in his Hershy's boxers gleaming in the moon light, hair ruffled, staying the same shape as it had on the pillow. He shuffled over to Matt's bed, and crawled under the covers, snuggling into Matt's stomach. They used to do this, when Mello first came to Whammy's. His nightmares where more violent then. Soon, he drifted back to sleep.

Meanwhile, a certain isomniac started to draw on the walls. Words came to her, and she scribbled them down in permanent ink, in her loopy, lovely cursive. _'The Shivering Cold' 'Hurricane' 'The Sickly Lullaby' 'Thunder' 'Her Hair Whipped Around In The Storm' 'Eyes Of Lightning' _Words, sentances, they had no obvious meaning, but they continued to litter the once grey-white walls. _'Turn Out The Light' 'It's Revealed on Your Canvas.'_ On the mirror, _'You Find All Your Ugly Meanings'_, backwards on the window, _'In The Things That I Find Beautiful'_ to continue on as a reflection.

Music played in her head, and she began to dance while she wrote. Objects started floating about, unnoticed by the girl lost in her fairytale. The walls rattled with the wind whipping about in the room in the moonlight. An object flew an hit her lip, blood seeped out. And then she fell, onto the floor. Dropped. Sound asleep.

* * *

Now as we switch to Mello's point of view, the golden sun of the morning rose above the tree's neighboring Whammy's.

* * *

I woke up to find my ear being assaulted by Matt's snores. He had his arm's wrapped around me like it was our morning after and I was the girl. "MATT. Wake the hell up!" He started up, I looked at him smirking. He rolled his eyes and shoved me and my shirtless self out on to the floor. I responded by yanking the covers off of him.

"Ngh. Mihael Kheel. Put the god-damned sheets back on before I bust a cap on your skinny rosary wearing ass." He glared at me, and I obliged. I wasn't scared of him to say the least, because even though I was shorter than him, and skinnier, and slept with only a rosary and boxers, he slept with aviator goggles around his head. Making him the dorkier one. I win.

After we both got dressed, me in some black skinnies and a MCR shirt, him in some weird quilted red pants with a black and white shirt. "Emo," he teased. "Colour-blind dumbass steampunk," it was a little too early for me to come up with good comebacks.

We raced down the stairs into the kitchen, the quickest route to get to the lunchroom, yet children weren't allowed in. No one was ever in there in the mornings, because they were all busy getting the younger kids out of beds before they cooked breakfast. No one, until I saw her.

She wore a pair of deep blue tights, with a flowered maroon skirt and a forest green sweater. The pair of radishes dangled from her ears again. "Someones in love," Matt pulled at my strings, "Stop staring and talk to her." "I don't like her Matt, I think she's-" but he had already left me alone with her. She had a trickle of blood running from her lips. Her beautiful, full lips. Did the kitchen get smaller?

"Umm.. Hi." I felt my cheeks burn when I attempted conversation. Her silvery orbs turned to look at me, first suprised at my presence as if she hadn't notice me there, then returned to their daze. " Hello Mihael Kheel." I choked on my breath. How the hell did this wench know my name? My real name?

I attempted to smile, which I was sure came out as a pained grimace. "You're Luna, right?" "Am I? Mr. Rodger had said I couldn't possibly be Luna. That I had to tell him my decided name. He's a bit batty, Mr. Rodger." I suddenly felt uncomfortable.

"So what are you doing in the kitchen?" It came out more gruff than wanted. The only other person as pale as her that I talked to was Near. Who I hated with every bone in my body. "Oh just looking for the house elves. I wanted to thank them. I believe they put me into my bed last night. I had fallen alseep on the floor." _What the hell?_ "What are house elves?" Maybe I heard her wrong.

"You heard right," my heart skipped a beat, had I said that outloud? "House elves. The elfish creatures that are forced to work as housekeepers. I figured they might be in the kitchen, making breakfast. But I couldn't find them. I suppose they could have casted an invisiblity charm, however" "We don't have any House Elves, Luna...?" I hinted for her name, she didn't catch on. I rubbed the back of my neck in the awkward silence only I was expiriencing, as she smiled on, unblinking. She hadn't blinked since I started talking to her.

I looked down, at her shoeless feet. Her stockings covered up her toes, black polish barely peaking through the fabric. "Where are your shoes?" I changed the subject. "Oh, they've been misplaced. I believe Nargles hid them from me. Every pair." Nargles. House elves. Invisibility charms. Luna must be completely, and utterly insane.

Maybe I was even more insane, because I was begining to fall, whether I had realized it at the time or not, for Loony Luna.


	3. Chapter III

She managed to draw more attention to herself that day than anyone else in Whammy's. I almost felt bad, because everyone caught on already, about her being mad. Everyone except for her. It was almost pathetic, the way she smiled at the girls who pulled her hair, at the boys who _pretended_ to flirt with her to get a reaction, not that she could tell they were flirting. Even talking to Linda, her hallmate, who I had learned hid all her shoes, she smiled on, oblivious to the world.

_Delerious._

That was the one word to describe Luna Lovegood. _Delerious_.

Maybe I was delerious too, for thinking so much into the batty, wide-eyed little girl. I rolled over to face Matt, who sat on his own bed playing nintendo. "Matt-" I paused awkardly trying to figure out how to say what I wanted to. He looked up at me, through orange tinted googles. "Yeah Melz?" "Um.. I'm out of chocolate.. could you get me some from the kitchen?" "Why don't you get it yourself?" He turned back to his gameboy. "Well.." I could feel the blood rush to my face so I turned and smothered myself in my pillow. "I don't want to run into that weird girl again." "Sure, that's it. I think you like her, idiot." "And I think you should shut the hell up, Mail," my voice became softer, "She just kind of freaks me out."

Matt took off down the hall. And I sighed, resting my head against the wall. I soon heard a timid knock at the door.

"Who is it?" The door creaked open, and a meak, white-haired chillden stepped in, konk way up high. "What the hell are you doing in MY room, Near?" I leveled my eyes with his cold, expressionless ones. He pissed me off to an extent not possible.

"Technically, it is also Matt's room, Mello-kun." He replied in a snide whisper. "Smart ass athiest." He only responded with a smirk. It was better than any comeback.

"What ever. Just what do you want Near?" I kept from snarling at him, just barely. "I want to inquire where you put my legos." "I didn't take your damn legos. I stopped playing with them when I was four." _Unlike you._

He turned quitely and walked out. I resumed pouting with my CWS._ Chocolate-withdrawel syndrome._

Matt's point-of-view. [:

* * *

The long ass hallway in Wammys was too far to walk and my boots were giving me a damn rash. Mello wanted some of his damn chocolate because he couldn't get off his own damn lazy ass because he's scared he's gunna run into that bloody damn girl. Pathetic my friend, _woe is me_.

I slipped about four steps from the kitchen. I looked down to find a few legos scattered from a supposed formation. I looked across the floor through my goggles, only the find the legos made an designed trail, leading towards the left wing. It wasn't a normal line, unlike what Near would do, but the legos were formed into odd vine-like swirls and knots. Mello's choclate could wait.

The blasted trail got harder to follow, it lead me in circles aroud Wammys. Then it moved into the Library. The Library of Wammy's was filled with books, completely disorganized and overflowing. The path almost became invisable. Then I saw the nutter.

Radish-wearing, suprise-baring Loony Lovegood. Surrounded by a castle of legos.

"Oi. What are you doing there_ Loo_-Luna?" She looked up, and smiled. "Hello Mail, are you here to stay safe from the Uncardi, too?" She was slightly creepy, but I didn't quite mind. She was amusing.

"No, Luna I wasn't. Infact, I have no bloody clue what an Uncardi is." "Oh. They're quite like fireflies, only their lights are blue, and their bodies aren't like bugs, but pixies. They're a awful creatures with a short temper, mistaken for the stars often. Today is their breeding day."

I stifled a laugh, "Oh, then why did you leave a path for them to find you?"

"I didn't. That's an Elfish language, it's to bring invisibility to my hide away. You must be part Vanshielk if you can see me right now." She smiled, her eyes glistened with pure fasination. I smiled back.

_Contagious._

Loony Luna Lovegood was _Contagious._


	4. Chapter IV

_Dear Everyone, I am so so so terribly sorry that I haven't updated in so long. Please know that I am working on the next chapter, but my actual bloody life completely fell apart so it's taking quite a while. Please understand, I appreciate your patience. Love, L.M._

_As we all know, I do not own Death Note. If I did, I'd be fluent in Japanese. I also do not own Harry Potter and any of J.K.R.'s work. However, I am fluent in English._

_In the mean while, enjoy this very short and terrible chapter. Abandon this story? Maybe._

_If you see this: / its Mello speaking.. \ is Matt._

* * *

[This Luna's point of view. I put it in present tense, just because I felt Luna would write that way if I were she. And it is bit more like free-lance poetry than a novel. That's just Luna for you.]

* * *

"Hello Mihael."

I say to the skinny, blonde boy who stands,  
Roughly two metres behind me,  
Watching as I paint  
A picture of a German Lambsienerst.

He chokes on his breath,  
Much like he did when I first said his name to him  
A few days before.

I feel confused, so I ask,

"Is something wrong with your name?"

He mutters something not meant to be heard,

/"You're not supposed to call me that."

And

/"Insane. The only mother duckling rule here, and she breaks it."

Although, he might have said something other than duckling.

I smile, and nod.

He coughs.  
And then he says,

/"I-it's just that.. I'm. I don't get how you know it's me without looking."

I turn and face the exasperated face.

"I hear it's you."

His mouth stretches into a funny shape that resembles the rounded triangle of a riceball.

/"What?"

He speaks this more so a statement than a question.

"The sound of your foot steps. They're lighter than how a boy's should be. Like a dancer."

Redness grows across his cheeks.  
His eyes slide sideways.

I hear a repressed laughter from behind the wall containing the doorway Mihael is standing in.  
Mail must be with Mihael, but I feel like it would be best to not say hello to Mail.  
So I don't.  
I just stand there, holding my butterbeer necklace.

And Mihael clutches his rosary.

In the same fashion.  
Both are necklaces we believe to protect us.

"It's okay, Mihael. To walk like a girl."

His ears perk up.

I smile brighter,  
And elaborate.

"Infact, the boy who used to sit on me, as a baby, walked just like you. His hair was a pretty red like Mail's—"

/"Matt..'

He interrupts.

I just nod.

"His name was Percy, and he had a boyfriend too."

Mihael's eyes widen and his mouth no longer looks like a riceball.  
More like the base of a crumpled horn.

I hear the laughter burst from Mail.  
A quiet moment passes.

Mihael's knuckles turn white with his grip  
Around his ruby red rosary.

/"I am not gay!"

He finally wails.

I become more confused than I had been.

"What do you mean? You're in love with Mail aren't you?"

The laughter stops.

/"The hell I am! I in love with y—"

Mihael's face darkens,  
His bangs cover his eyes.  
He turns around and  
Walks away from the door.

Boys are silly, in a way.  
How are you supposed to understand what they mean  
If they don't finish their statements?  
So I ask.

"Mail, what was Mihael going to—"

\"You."


End file.
